Sentiments
by Sabaku no Tsumetai
Summary: Kakashi se fait virer de la maison du 4 et va habiter chez Naruto et Iruka...IruKaka et le couple numbers one YondaNaru! Yaoi, romance. Les homophes, veuillez passer le chemin!
1. Chapter 1

_Titre : Sentiments…_

_Chapitre : _ _Infidèle…_

_Auteur : Sabaku_ _no Tsumetai ou Tatsu-chan_

_Disclaimer_ _Personne a moi, snif, messant Kishimoto-sama !_

_Pairing_ _Yonda/Naru et Iru/Kaka a venir_

_Note :_ _J'ai ressusciter ce cher Yondaime, sinon personne ne serait aller consoler Naruto ! Zut, j'en est trop dis…_

_Note 2 :_ _C'est mon premier Yonda/Naru, alors soyer un minimum indulgent !_

_Note3 : Si vous voulez un lemon, de n'importe quel couple, ou même plusieurs, y a qu'à demander !_

_Note 4 :_ _Beaucoup ont du être accusé de pédophilie…_

_Place maintenant au premier chapitre !_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Le soir commençait à tomber sur Konoha. Les étoiles commençait a apparaîtrent et le crépuscule s'annonçait. C'est alors que dans se calme et paisible paysage un grand cri retentit dans tout le village.

-SORT IMMENDIATEMENT DE MA MAISON !

Se son mélodieux venait de la maison du 4°. Apparemment, Kakashi avait encore fait des siennes.

-CETTE FOIS TU DEPACES LES BORNES HATAKE !

-ARRETE DE HURLER COMME SA SI TU VEUX PAS QUE LE VILLAGE TOUT ENTIER SOIT ENCORE AU COURANT DE NOS DISPUTES !

-JE ME CONTRE VICHE DE SA ! DEHORS KAKASHI, NE REMET PLUS JAMAIS LES PIEDS DANS CETTE MAISON !

Un grand claquement de porte se fit entendre. Kakashi se retrouvait à la rue, pour de bon cette fois. Il commença à déambuler dans les rues vides et décida de trouver refuge chez son meilleur ami. Arriver devant l'appartement, il monta les marche et sonna. Un Iruka complètement exaspérer ouvrit.

-Salut Iruka

-Quel bon vent t'emmène cette fois ci Kakashi, ne me dit pas que Yonda t'as encore mis dehors !

-Et ben…Oui

Le dauphin soupira et laissa le passage. Kakashi entra dans l'appartement et, comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers le sofa. Après avoir été chercher une bouteille de saké, Iruka alla s'asseoir aux cotés de l'épouvantail.

-Allez, abrège, qu'est que t'as encore fait ?

-En faite, je…Il…

-Parle, je t'écoute

- Il l'a trouvé.

-A. Tu n'étais pas censé la jeter ?

-Si mais je l'aime tellement !

-Sa appartient au passé, mais bon, je suppose qu'il ne te fera pas revenir cette fois.

-Sa m'étonnerais, il m'en veux a mort.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Si Naru-chan avait gardé une cassette de lui et Gaara, j'en aurai fais autant.

-En parlant de lui, il n'est pas encore rentrer ?

-Non, il a une mission de rang A, je te dis pas comme il était excité avant de partir.

-Je m'en doute ! Il a du hurler a plein poumons son bonheur, surtout que en se moment, Tsunade-sama se débrouille pour donner des missions pourave.

Alors que Iruka allait répondre, la porte se fit entendre et une tornade blonde entra dans la pièce, sautant au cou de Iruka.

-Iru-chan ! Comme tu m'as manquer !

-Calme toi Kistune !

Et il embrassa tendrement le renard.

Après une étreinte qui parut interminable pour Kakashi, il se décrochèrent et Naruto pu saluer l'homme au sharingan.

-Bonsoir Kakashi-sensei ! Yondaime-sama vous a encore jeté ?

Kakashi hocha tristement la tête.

-Pour de bon cette fois Naruto.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous trouverez quelqu'un de bien. En attendant, pourquoi ne pas habiter chez nous, hein Iru-chan ?

-J'allais justement le proposer, t'en pense quoi Kakashi ?

-Volontiers, mais que pour quelques jours, je tiens a ne pas vous dérangez !

Sur ce, Kakashi emménagea chez le jeune couple.

Sa faisait déjà six mois qu'il cohabitait avec eux et entre temps

Il était retourné voir Yondaime, et ils c'étaient expliqué d'une manière…expressive

-A ET MAINTENANT TU CROIS QUE TU PEUX TE PERMETRE DE T'INCRUSTER CHEZ MOI ! MAIS T'AS FUMER MA PAROLE !

-JE M'INCRUSTE PAS, JE VIENS CHERCHER MES AFFAIRES !

- TIENS, J'AI EU LA GENTILLESSE DE LES RANGER !

Et trois valises sortirent de la maison, suivie d'un claquement de porte.

Prenant les sacs, Kakashi repartie en direction de son nouveau chez lui.

-Mon dieu que c'est lourd ! Il a mit quoi dedans se con !

Il jura sur se pauvre Yondaime et continua son chemin en pestant.

Arriver chez lui, il débarrassa ses affaires et les misent dans une chambre spécialement pour lui.

Il les rangea et sortit de la chambre. Il alla à la cuisine et il vit Iruka, accoudé a la fenêtre.

-Qui a-t-il Iruka ?

Le dit Iruka se retourna et avec une légère lueur sur le visage.

-Rien rien Kakashi.

Il était très gêné et Kakashi ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Il s'approcha, se qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir encore plus.

-Il se passe quelque chose, dit le.

« Kami-sama, je ne peux pas lui dire que je pensait aux rêves que je fais depuis quelques semaines ! »

-Je…

Et sa couleur amplifia. D'un rouge vif il était passé au rouge sang.

-Aller, je vais pas te manger Iruka !

Il c'était tellement approché que le dauphin pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou.

Complètement paralysé, Iruka ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Le souffle chaud de Kakashi s'amplifia et il approcha ses lèvres pour s'emparer de celle du chuunin. Un baiser langoureux suivit, offrant un balai dansent buccal aux propriétaires respectifs des deux langues. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent jusqu'à se que Iruka prenne la parole.

-Kakashi…Je…Gomen

Il fut interrompu par l'index de Kakashi sur ses lèvres

- Shttttt, ne parle pas aprécis…

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Moi : Voila, premier chapitre fini !_

_Iruka : Je suis infidèle_

_Moi : C'est dans l'intéré de la fic !_

_Iruka : Mais je suis infidèle !_

_Moi : Soit positif, tu vas coucher avec Kakashi !_

_Iruka : A, alors j'accepte avec grand plaisir !_

_Moi : OK..._

_Reviews_ _Please !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Titre : Sentiments…_

_Chapitre :_ _Encore une rupture !_

_Auteur :_ _Sabaku no Tsumetai ou Tatsu-chan_

_Disclaimer_ _Personne a_ _moi, Kishimoto-sama, vous êtes messant !_

_Pairing_ _Yonda/Naru et Kaka/Iru_

_Note : Yatta ! Pleins de reviews d'un coup ! Merci a tout se qui on demander la suite !_

_Comme vous l'avez remarqué dans le chapitre précédent, Iruka est infidèle à notre pove pitit Naru-chan. _

_Bonne lecture !

* * *

_

Naruto se dirigeait tranquillement chez lui. Il venait de finir sa mission du jour, et il savait que Iruka n'avait pas donné de cours ce jour la, donc il était logiquement a la maison (C'est un dimanche aussi…). Entre temps, il passa prendre un bol de nouilles chez Ichikaru. Arriver devant chez lui, il ouvrit tranquillement la porte (Non, il allait la regardé !).

-Iru-chan ? Ch'uis rentré mamour !

Pas de réponse. Il fonça les sourcils. D'habitude Iruka lui répondait par un « Enfin, t'en as mis du temps Kitsune » avant de l'embrasser.

Il haussa les épaules et partit en direction de sa chambre. Après tout, il était peut être sortit. Arriver dans le couloir, il entendit quelque chose de familier, trop familier. La voix de Iruka…Non, plutôt les gémissements d'Iruka !

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et tomba sur un tableau monstrueux à son goût (au mien en tout cas !) : Kakashi a califourchon sur un Iruka cambré, tout les deux nus en sueur, têtes en arrièrent (bave !). Les larmes commençaient à couler sur les joues de notre pauvre petit renard. Il referma la porte et le couple ne se rendit même pas compte de sa venu (bien trop occupé). Le jeune homme sortit de sa maison, en larmes. Comment l'être le plus cher a ses yeux avait il pu faire un chose aussi ignoble que de le trompé avec cet épouvantail mal luné (Evidement, je ne le pense pas que Kakashi soit un épouvantail mal luné ! Se serai contre ma nature). Comment avait il fait pour être aussi aveugle ? Il ne le savait pas, il savait juste que Iruka l'avait trahi, et il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner. Il se retrouva en dehors de Konoha bien assez tôt. Il marchait, marchait jusqu'à se qu'il se percuta quelque chose. Non, plutôt quelqu'un. Le blond leva la tête et se retrouva face à un autre blond. Voyant de qui il s'agissait, Naruto bafouilla.

-Go…Gomen Yon …Yondaime -sama

-Pas grave.

Voyant les yeux rougis du jeune ninja, il demanda

-Que t'arrives t'il Naruto ?

-Rien rien, Yondaime-sama

-Arrête de m'appeler Yondaime-sama, et pourquoi pleures tu si tu n'as rien ? Toi qui est toujours souriant !

-Je ne veux pas vous ennuyez avec mes problèmes Senkô-san

-Mais non tu ne m'ennuis pas ! Allez dis moi se qui se passe.

-I…Iruka…Et Kakashi ils…

Il n'avait pas même finit sa phrase que des larmes coulaient de plus belle sur ses joues.

Yondaime l'attira vers lui et l'étreignit doucement. (Va falloir que je fasse un fanart de cette scène moi !)

-Sa va aller Naruto, sa va aller

-J'ai… été stupide en proposent a cet…Cet épouvantail mal luné de venir habiter chez…Chez nous, dit le pauvre Naruto entre deux sanglots.

-Chut…

Naruto répondit inconsciemment à l'étreinte de l'ancien hokage.

Ils restèrent comme sa plusieurs minutes, Naruto calment ses sanglots qui quelques minutes avant, avait parut inconsolable.

-Sa va mieux ? Demanda Yondaime en baissant la tête

-Oui, merci, mais je n'est nul par ou aller maintenant, dit le jeune homme en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de manche.

-Tu veux venir à la maison ?

-Non, je ne veux pas vous importunez Yondaime-san, je trouverai bien tout seul

-J'insiste, je suis seul en se moment, tu me tiendras compagnie, quand dis tu ?

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Absolument certain.

Et il offrit son plus beau sourire au blond miniature (Qui c'est que tu traite de blond nain de jardin tout rikiki miniature ! Moi : mais non, pas toi Ed !)

Sur cette conversation, Naruto emménagea chez le 4°. Ils partagèrent les moments de la vie quotidienne ensemble (en amoureux ? Naruto et Yondachichouné : Hé !). Naruto était, comme l'avait fait Kakashi auparavant, aller voir Iruka. Ils discutèrent longuement, pour en arriver à la rupture. Iruka avait juste fait un petit scandale quand Naruto lui annonça qu'il allait vivre chez Yondaime.

_**Flash Back**_

-Je vais habiter chez Yondaime Iruka

-HEIN, MAIS SA VA PAS LA TÊTE, IL A FAIT DU MAL A KAKASHI, ALORS A TOI !

-IL N'Y A QUE DE l'AMITIE ENTRE NOUS, CONTRAIREMENT A TOI ET L'AUTRE EMPAFFER

-YONDAIME EST PERVERS ! IL VA T'ATTIRER DANS SES FILETS ET TE FAIRE DES TRUCS PAS NETS ! (Au grand plaisir de l'auteur…)

-SA M'ETTONERAIS DE LUI ! C'EST PLUTOT TOI QUI DEVRAIT TE MEFFIER !

-KAKASHI N'EST PAS COMME SA ! (Et moi je suis la vierge Marie !)

Et la discussion se calma un peu, jusqu'à se qui Naruto prenne ses affaires et parte en direction de son nouveau chez lui.

_**Fin du Flash back**_

Sa faisait quelques mois qu'ils menaient une vie paisible, sans encombre.

Jusqu'au jour ou il se passa quelque chose qui aller la bouleverser…

* * *

_Moi : J'arrête ici ou je continu ?_

_Yondaime : Ouais, continu !_

_Naruto : Sa sent le coup foireux !_

_Moi : Bon je continu vu que Yondachichounet a dit que je continu, donc je continu !_

_Yondaime : -- Ok_

* * *

Ce jour la fut une journée tourmentée pour notre jeune renard. Tsunade lui avait ordonné de rester sur place, alors que son ancien ami et amant en l'occurrence Sasuke, avait été retrouvé dans la rivière de Konoha, inconscient. Il était retourné chez lui d'une humeur de chien (ou de renard) et malheureusement pour lui, c'était Yondaime qui était chargé d'aller chercher l'Uchiwa.

Comble de malheur, Ichikaru était fermé.

- AA je suis maudis, c'est pas possible !

- Pourquoi donc Naruto ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à son colocataire.

-Comment va Sasuke, furent les premières paroles du blond

-Mieux, ne t'inquiète de rien

-Et comment se fait il qu'il est été retrouvé dans la rivière de Konoha ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur se coup la. Par contre ne va pas le voir.

Naruto, qui été déjà presque partit, se retourna.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu ne le reconnaîtras pas et tu te feras du mal pour rien.

-Si des ninjas outre moi-même l'ont reconnut, pourquoi pas moi ?

-L'emblème des Uchiwa broder sur son kimono. Mais, s'il te plait, ne va pas le voir tant qu'il n'est pas réveiller.

-Mais pourquoi !

Yondaime poussa un soupir, découragé. Il ne pouvait pas raisonné cet éçèrveler a tendances masochistes. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien !

-Bon sang, tu es masochiste, ma parole !

-Mais je veux savoir !

Le 4° baissa la tête et poussa un énième soupir, avant de se déclarer vaincu.

-D'accord, d'accord. Mais ne viens pas chialer dans mes bottes après !

Avant même qui les eu le temps de lever la tête, Naruto avait filer.

-J'ai voulu t'en empêcher, mais tu es une vrai tête de mule, dit il en murmurent.

L'énergumène blond était déjà devant l'hôpital, à bout de souffle. Sa faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'avait pas vu Sasuke, et il en était plus qu'impatient.

-La chambre d'Uchiwa Sasuke s'il vous plait

-Chambre 666

30 secondes plus tard, il était devant elle. Il l'ouvrit, confiant.

Mais se qu'il vit n'était sûrement pas Sasuke…

* * *

_Moi : Valla, chapitre deux finish !_

_Naruto : Pourquoi tu veux absolument me faire souffrir ?_

_Moi : Parce que je t'adore mon p'tit Kitsune_

_Narutoregardant l'auteur bizarrement Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme sa ?_

_Moi en activant le cocker eyes no jutsu (au cas ou) Parce que sa te vas bien_

_Narutotombe sous le charme du jutsu Merci !_

_Moi : Je t'en pris Naru, bon va falloir faire la suite maintenant. _

_Yondaime : Y a intérêt que je passes pour quelqu'un de bien !_

_Moi : Mais oui Yondachichounet, tu passes toujours pour quelqu'un de bien. Quoique je peux y remédier…_

_Yondaime : Au secours !_

_Reviews please !_


End file.
